


Дело о холодильнике

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Misura's Criminals!AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Multi, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело о холодильнике, или Как Клинт, Наташа и Тони похитили Капитана Америка (criminals!AU).</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/897974">The Ice Box Job</a> автора misura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о холодильнике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ice Box Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897974) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



«Ограбление века», — так называл Тони это дело вначале. Вершина карьеры.  
Наташа назвала его «извращённым способом самоубийства», но тут Тони скорчил свою обычную гримасу, означавшую «ведь это я, подавшийся в жулики миллиардер, он же хакер, он же технический гений, он же изобретатель чудес». Адресована она была, разумеется, не Наташе — Наташа на подобные штуки не велась.  
А вот Клинт вёлся.  
«А неплохо звучит, — сказал он, а потом добавил, прежде чем Наташа успела его отговорить: — Я в деле».  
Так всё и решилось.

  
Разумеется, потом в Щ.И.Т.е поймут, что это было. Но, если всё пройдёт по плану, к тому времени, как они во всём разберутся, будет уже слишком поздно что-то предпринимать.  
— Кроме как беситься и пускать пену, — сказал Тони, встряхивая стакан характерным жестом, свойственным, кажется, любому хозяину частного самолёта. — Я предполагаю, что пены будет много.  
— «Цель: один контейнер, содержимое неизвестно», — прочитала Наташа вслух.  
Интересно, подумал Клинт, помнит ли она, что они оба уже давно достигли того уровня, когда перестают интересоваться такими вещами прежде, чем взяться за дело.  
— Учитывая, как охраняют эту штуку, там должно быть что-то ценное, — сказал Тони.  
— Ценное для них не обязательно полезно нам, — заметил Клинт.  
— Оно ценное, оно загадочное, оно у них есть, я хочу его получить, — ответил Тони.  
— И всё.  
Тони просиял:  
— И всё.

***

— В каком смысле — парень? — прокри... очень спокойно сказал Тони в наушник. — Это не может быть парень, это же, я не знаю, это же незаконно?  
— Тайное правительственное хранилище, — коротко сказала Наташа. Если верить мониторам, она находилась на втором этаже и как раз столкнулась с тремя вооружёнными охранниками — пожалуй, не самый подходящий момент для остроумных пререканий на тему, чего стоит или не стоит ожидать от тайных правительственных хранилищ.  
— Ну да, — сказал Тони. — Ладно. Но...  
— Он не андроид, — сказал Клинт. — У него кровь. Настоящая.  
— Что значит «кровь»?! — заор... небрежно уточнил Тони. — Ты его порезал? Значит, вот чем мы теперь занимаемся: мотаемся по свету и режем кого ни попадя?  
— Так было проще всего проверить.  
Вероятно. Но всё равно:  
— Больше так не делай. Подумай о нашей репутации. О моей репутации, что важнее.  
— Так мне его брать? — спросил Клинт. — Он тяжеловат.  
— Его хранили в контейнере. А ты чего ждал?  
— Похоже на холодильник, — заметил Клинт. — Может, медицинский. Не знаю, я не эксперт.  
— Вот именно. — Тони взглянул на камеры системы наблюдения, которые по-прежнему находились у него под контролем. Искусственный интеллект охранной системы Щ.И.Т.а интеллектом явно не отличался, но силёнок побороться ему хватало, а у Джарвиса были и другие задачи. — Тащи его. Если он очнётся больным, мы всегда сможем его вернуть.  
— Старк, — раздался голос Наташи. — Он может очнуться мёртвым.  
— Ты вечерами смотришь слишком много ужастиков, — сказал Тони. — Я знал, когда-нибудь это тебе аукнется. Повторяем за мной: на самом деле зомби не существует. Но если тебе от этого спокойнее, у меня тут есть бутылка святой воды, так что всё под контролем.  
— Знаешь, если оно выглядит как вода, это не...  
— Хватит трепаться, быстрее тащи свою задницу обратно на базу, — перебил Тони. — Это, разумеется, относится к Клинту, я никогда бы не позволил себе так грубо отозваться о даме и её прелестной...  
— А ещё ты не хочешь, чтобы она тебя убила, — прибавил Клинт.

Спящий красавец Клинта был высок, светловолос и одет в очень характерную форму.  
— О боже. — Тони почувствовал острую необходимость присесть — и желательно чего-нибудь выпить. Покрепче. И побольше.  
— Что? — Клинт выглядел озадаченным. Озадаченным! — Ты что, его знаешь?  
— Это Кэп. — Дело было серьёзным. Серьёзнее, чем он мог даже вообразить. — Капитан Америка. — И грозило очень быстро обернуться очень серьёзными осложнениями. — В смысле, я знал, конечно, что Щ.И.Т. его ищет, но... тоже мне новость. Я даже не думал, что они правда его нашли.  
— Нда. По крайней мере, это объясняет холодильник, — сказала Наташа.  
— Его достали изо льда. — Звучало это логично. — Но не знали, как безопасно его разморозить, поэтому просто не стали. — И это тоже. Вот только: — А он неплохо выглядит для парня, который провёл в заморозке больше шестидесяти лет. Положи его в кровать, накрой одеялом — решишь, что он просто прилёг вздремнуть.  
— Итак... что мы, собственно, собираемся делать? Ждать, пока он проснётся? На ощупь он довольно тёплый.  
— «Тёплый» в смысле «живой» или в смысле «у него жар»? — Тони потянулся пощупать Кэпу лоб. — Почему вы раньше ничего не сказали?  
— По-моему, в смысле «живой».  
— Ага. Думаю, это значит, что он скоро проснётся. — Тони понял, что эта мысль его немного пугает. Или сильно пугает. — Быстро. Вы провели шестьдесят лет во льду — ваше первое желание, когда вы проснётесь?  
Клинт ухмыльнулся. Наташа закатила глаза. Тони предпочёл счесть, что это был ответ на ребячество Клинта.  
— Попить. Поесть. Посмотреть газету. Чтобы люди не пялились на меня, как на кумира своего детства или первую любовь.  
Тони испепелил её взглядом.  
— Уже лучше, — сказала Наташа. — Я пойду приготовлю лёгкий завтрак. Может быть, Клинт найдёт газету, не очень старую.  
— Уже ищу.

***

Тони Старк был идиотом, который мог позволить себе любую прихоть или игрушку.  
С другой стороны, он был гением, в жизни которого много чего не хватало. В особо человеколюбивом настроении (обычно наступавшем, когда они с Тони не общались как минимум пару недель), Наташа даже была готова ему посочувствовать.  
— Молоко?  
Когда-нибудь Клинт горько пожалеет о своей манере подкрадываться незаметно.  
— Это полезно.  
— А что не так с кофе? В сроковых же был кофе, да?  
У Тони имелась полу-разумная кофеварка. Она требовала, чтобы к ней обращались по имени, а приготовить кофе просили вежливо и дружелюбно — требовала от всех, кроме Тони, за которого всё делал Джарвис.  
— Да. Скорее всего, не совсем такой, как наш, но да.  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Я нашёл вчерашнюю газету.  
— Хороший пёсик.  
— Спасибо, госпожа. Принести тебе тапочки?  
— Ты их наверняка погрызёшь.  
Клинт добродушно кивнул. Иногда Наташа задавалась вопросом: оказывают ли чужие слова и поступки на Клинта хоть какое-нибудь воздействие. А потом вспоминала Будапешт — и понимала, что да. Клинт очень хорошо это скрывал, почти как сама Наташа.  
— Пожалуй, стоит вернуться, пока Тони не сделал чего-нибудь, о чём потом пожалеет.  
— Склонности к сомнофилии я за ним как-то не замечал.  
— Нет, но я прекрасно могу представить его в костюме медсестры, готовым позаботиться о бедном пациенте.

  
— Его зовут Стив, — сказал Тони. Никакой медицинской формы на нём не было, но выглядел он явно... воодушевлённым. Ему определённо не терпелось начать бегать кругами и творить глупости. — Он говорит, я могу называть его Стивом.  
— Мэм. — Стив выглядел... рассудительным, решила Наташа. И голодным.  
— Я принесла поесть. — Она поставила поднос на стол, отмечая следующий за ней взгляд — нет, не оценивающий, ничего такого. Или как раз оценивающий, да. На предмет спрятанного оружия.  
— Тони... Тони рассказал вам что-нибудь о том, как вы сюда попали, Капитан? — Вряд ли.  
С другой стороны, правда убедительностью не отличалась. К тому же, эта история представляла Тони не в самом выгодном свете, что тоже не могло не быть принято во внимание.  
— Он сказал, меня очень долго искало очень много людей. Мисс?..  
— Наташа. — Впрочем, нет причин не сказать ему и свою фамилию. — Романов.  
— Клинт Бартон, — кивнул Клинт. Стив кивнул в ответ, лицо его немного расслабилось.  
Если им повезло, Тони ничего не заметил.  
— Если вкратце: война закончилась, вы победили, жизнь пошла дальше. Вас нашли люди, которые решили, что лучше хранить вас в тайне — мы вас нашли и забрали у них. — Строго говоря, всё это было правдой.  
— Тебя держали в контейнере, — сказал Тони. — Это было ужасно.  
Стив посмотрел на него. Взгляд этот нельзя было назвать недружелюбным, но в нём было определённое... понимание.  
— Я был без сознания, так что ничего не помню, — сказал Стив. — Но я рад, что очнулся, так что спасибо. Обещаю, что не буду долго путаться у вас под ногами.  
— Останься! — Тони сделал хватательное движение, но к счастью, не стал пытаться действительно удержать Стива. — М-м, в смысле, оставайся сколько захочешь. Мои ноги — твои ноги, и всё такое.  
Клинт закашлялся.  
— Мой дом, — сказал Тони. — Это была шутка, ясно? Игра слов.  
— Спасибо, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Это очень любезно с твоей стороны.  
— Я вообще очень любезный. И у меня очень большой дом.  
«Это плохо закончится», — поймав взгляд Клинта, подумала Наташа.  
Он кивнул в ответ: «Несомненно».


End file.
